User blog:Imorta777/Random story
Jimk was around 10 years old in a quite wealthy town, he had all basic needs exceeded and had a happy life. He thought to himself "Why settle for this when I could make a better town?", and so he did a few years later trying to live a better life. Most lands were claimed, so he had to settle with a sad lump of land with barely any vegetation. Jimk now knew why this land was free, the land was so barren that even the cacti are dying from lack of water. This large problem did not deter Jimk, he was quite determined to make this land into something and live as comfortably as possible. He started watering the cracked dirt that is next to vegetation so he can stimulate growth and hopefully spread into his area. This worked to some success, but he didn't have enough water to do a large scale terraforming job. He was fine with this and made tools and a small shack made out of bramble and fallen trees. He started to dig canals from the nearest flowing river to hopefully persuade the plants to expand to this barren wasteland. It started to work, but it was a rather painstakingly sluggish process. Jimk had to unclog every canal of plant matter and big rocks. After a couple of years of back-breaking labor and sleepless nights, Jimk finally made a percentage of the land fertile for farming and life. He was quite proud of what he did in a relatively fast time since it takes the average person around decades. He started to develop buildings and technology to help him get more food out of his small harvest, then suddenly came out a small, hazy green ball creature. Jimk was absolutely befuddled on this creature because it said onk constantly and always tried to eat the dirt. He had no clue what to do with it, so he just named it Pigking since there were no other weird looking blobs around. This weird looking fellow was quite handy in making buildings, although it constantly made noises which were incomprehensible, Jimk and Pigking managed to understand each other and helped each other. Pigking with his supreme knowledge of the land made cultivating plants and stimulating growth much easier. Jimk was amazed at this weird onk creature that he built it a fairly large house for its size. Pigking was indifferent and decided to eat the dirt once again. Jimk always wondered why it decides to eat the dirt instead of the berries nearby. As days passed, Jimk and Pigking worked furiously to make the area flourish with life so they can eat until they explode. Pigking wandered about and found some promising land, so he claimed it as his own. Jimk saw this new land and said he claims it, Pigking didn't refuse and gave ownership to the land to Jimk. They spruced up the place a little but then left it alone since the bigger land is more important. As days go by their land is getting greener and teeming with life. Creatures come and go but never stayed for long. Out of nowhere comes a penguin, constantly quacked on how bad this place is. Jimk saw this as an opportunity to fix up the small place, but there was one problem. The owner of the deed can only radically change the land, so Jimk gave this weird duck thing the deed. He had no clue what to name it so he just looked around to get ideas. He came up with Valkririan. He got this by the V shape pattern on this penguin duck thing's back and thought of chalk at the same time. He called it Valk for short and he didn't care. Valkririan started working hard on this plot of land, he added signs showing the rules of the land, a justice system, and places to chat about certain topics. He knew people didn't want to talk about what that pile of gunk was at an eating area. Once Valkririan was done with making it more organized, He gave back the deed and he decided to quack some more. Jimk got irritated because Valkriran never stopped quacking about how weird the ground is, or how the water system is older than the Planet itself. It took around 10 days for Jimk to snap, he kicked Valkririan so hard that he learned to fly. Category:Blog posts